Rough Puppyhood
by rjdog115
Summary: Sherman was interested in how the amazing dog father came to be, it was not a pleasure for the beagle to remember the past. What lays in Mr. Peabody's puppy life would be the sadness he would feel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey we are going to dwell on this famous topic. Hope you guys enjoy or that my writing isn't bad.**

It was Friday, just one more day until the weekends. The kids in Sherman's class were all asking each other about their plan or who wanted to hang out. Sherman was talking to Mason, Carl, and Penny. They awaited the arrival of their teacher as the bell would ring in the next twenty seconds.

When, she did arrive, everyone quieted down and allowed her to take roll. They then stood up and said their pledge to the flag and listened to Principal Purdy's announcement on the intercom. The morning lesson then started with a history lesson.

"Edgar Allan Poe had a hard childhood and that was how he was influenced to write his poems and stories." the teacher said as she pointed to the picture of a frizzy haired man. The class sat in silence as she continued.

"As you can see, childhood can affect a person when they grow up. It also explains what they do." she said. "Which is why, I would like you to ask the person that you admire most, what their childhood was like. When we come back on Monday, you should have an insight on how your parents became who they are now."

"Can we do more than one?" asked a black haired girl with braces sitting in the back of the room.

"If you would like to, than you may Sasha." replied the teacher. Sasha smiled and went back to her calm self of putting her hands together and listened with fastened ears.

"Everyone should have at least a page that tells about what happened to them when they were young. Or in some cases… younger." joked the teacher, who got a room of giggles from her students.

Cool, Sherman thought as he wrote down the assignment in his schedule to remember what he had to do. He was excited since he always wanted to learn about Mr. Peabody's adventures as a puppy. He could only imagine all that was done by the beagle in his puppyhood. The fact was also a surprise that Mr. Peabody was ever a pup, since he was always an adult figure to Sherman.

And with that, the teacher then concluded their history lesson and excused everyone to recess. Childrens ran out to find friends or games that were to be played for the next 30 minutes. Sherman walked out with Penny and the both talked about the small homework assigned to them.

"I'm so curious about what my mom and dad did when they were our age!" exclaimed Penny who skipped a little as she went through the door.

"I'm curious of what it was like for Mr. Peabody when he was a puppy." Sherman said as he ran up to Penny.

"I bet he was so adorable when he was a puppy. He must of had a family that totally adored him." Penny said, eyes gleaming from the thought of a small furry white dog with big glasses and a bowtie.

"You think?" Sherman asked at the thought of Mr. Peabody getting taken care of by some other people.

"Yeah, who wouldn't have adopted him!" Penny said triumphantly.

"You may be right." Sherman agreed. It was true, who wouldn't have adopted Mr. Peabody when he was a puppy.

******A/N: You guys saw the movie to know the answer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the picture of interest for this chapter. **** view/13635196/**

The chicken marsala was delicious and the kiwi berry shave was delicious. It was common to be pleased by dinner in the Peabody penthouse. Sherman was stuffed from the delicacy of the chicken and the cheese. He was more than willing to help Mr. Peabody wash the dishes and pan.

Sherman had a great day at school and Peabody finished all that was needed. The quiet Friday night was theirs to enjoy. When it came to the question of what they wanted to do after dinner, Sherman just suggested that they relaxed in the comfort of the penthouse.

Peabody complied and walked with his son toward Sherman's room. He carried with him a simple book. It was a book on the philosophy of man and was rare to have found a known copy of it, since it was published long before the two were born. Peabody would say that it was one of his prized book, and Sherman would say it was Peabody's prized book. The book was clean without a spot of dust on it, since the beagle did not want it any other way than when he got it.

They entered the room and made way to Sherman's bed. Sherman ran toward his and jumped on it, landing with a soft thump. Peabody smiled at the energetic boy who laid on the bed and stretching then relaxing on the mattress. He walked over and hopped on to the foot of the bed and calmly opened his philosophy book.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman sat in Sherman's room. Nothing special, just father and son having a relaxing night to themselves in the comfort of a seven year old's room. Peace and quiet for the two to just read or do anything they desired.

They settled down and got comfortable in the few minutes since they arrived. Peabody went through to find his pages. Sherman grabbed a notepad from his bedside counter and was writing something down. Probably just some thoughts Peabody thought to himself. He resumed his reading on the how the smell of flowers could make people become subtle.

It wasn't moments until Sherman put down his pencil and sat up. This was enough to make Peabody, look at the boy in surprise since they were perfectly still for a while. Sherman then turned to Mr. Peabody.

"Mr. Peabody, I have an assignment that has to do with you. Is it okay if I asked you some questions?" Sherman asked as he held up his notepad.

"Ask me anything you need. Just let me try to remember what page I'm on and where I'm at." Peabody complied. He then started to take a glance at his book and find where he had left off at. "You can ask me it now."

"Mr. Peabody, what was your puppyhood like? It's for my report about the person you most admire." Sherman began knowing that Peabody knew that Sherman have always thought that Mr. Peabody was the greatest.

With a shock of surprise, Peabody almost couldn't even remember that he was holding a book. His puppyhood? Why did it have to be that? These were things that he would like to keep as memory.

Peabody looked at Sherman, then told himself… It is only for his assignment. He's just doing it, for school. You have to do this for Sherman. Just try to remember everything that happened at the center.

This would prove to be one of the things that could only be measured with depths, as he descended into memories of his past. Memories of times when he was not looked upon as a spectacle to the world he knew of now…

**A/N: Boy, I have never been this creative at home. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I sure did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****This is the reference picture that I drew.**

The day was slightly, cloudy, and the sun shown down on that summer day. The shelter was open from 9:00 am to 5:00 pm. Dog food was so common in the shelter along with many other types of chow.

Everyday, kids walked in and chose their new companion. A best friend that would live with them and develop a friendship that could not be explained or understood by others. Some would develop it at first glance, while others through understanding.

Peabody was just five years old when he was in the shelter. He wasn't a normal pup, with his aging that close to a human. He cuddled with his mother like any pup did when they were young, but when he became one, the shelter care taker could only gasp in surprise at the words coming from a beagle.

Back then, he would have called it his solitary home. The place where he knew comfort. It was nice, but in truth, he wanted a companion of his own. One that would love him and care for him. One that would make him the happiest dog on Earth.

There wasn't much that could be said for a dog that could speak, but it would also come to a surprise that it could walk on it's hind leg. He was also adapt to use his paws like hands with a thumb that gripped on to anything he held.

The amazing was also scary for those, who were not ready to see such a spectacle. Some children felt scared at seeing the little beagle talk to them as though it was natural. He grew to be very private and learned of his difference to his litter mates.

When it came time for the dogs to find whatever hands that wanted to embrace them, Peabody walked out smiling and hoping for the best that the day could offer for the pup by chance.

Dogs sniffed and wagged as each children greeted them with a pet or a scratch. Some were picked up the instant they were laid upon by loving eyes. Peabody always wondered about the talent of those pups who just walked out the door. They were always gone before he could learn from them the traits of being adored.

Peabody ran out looking for a child that was not occupied by a puppy. He came to a boy, but a beagle had already made its impression on him. It wagged and licked and claimed the affection of him. Peabody was sure to never be able to contend with him, especially since the boy was laughing and giggling with the joy that was the small beagle.

Peabody slowly backed away and made his way to a girl. Her back was turned and she seemed nervous about finding a dog. Peabody fixed his glasses and bowtie before padding toward the girl. Before he knew it, a husky that was a cage next to him had made it's way toward her and the two hit it off with ease.

Peabody became desperate, and tugged at the skirt. The girl was laughing as the husky's tongue wiped her face. With a small smile, he tugged a little more at the skirt, but even then he knew that the cage would be empty, by the time the shelter closed.

**A/N: This is such a pleasure to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have started to color in the Rough Puppyhood sketch, so check them out on my DA (rjdog116) to get to know the story a little.**

He remembered that the day was mild. He was thankful of summer back then, since he knew that kids would come by each day to find him. He just had to find a way to make them like him. A way for them to even notice him would suffice for the little beagle puppy.

That day, he was determined to find that one child who would see him as more than just a wonder of the world. The cage and door was opened up with the smile of the sun and kiss of the breeze. The dogs were all eating, so this was the perfect time to find his new family.

Peabody strolled out the door and toward the awaiting children that stood talking with each other. They seemed to be friends and they weren't smothered at all by any of his litter mates. His bowtie was in place and glasses, was straight. All he did now was walk toward them.

"Hello." greeted a happy Peabody as he strolled on over to the pair. They acknowledged the pup by looking down at him. One of them walked away, hurting him in the process, but he blazed on hoping the last would do him good.

"Hello." greeted the boy as he bent down to the puppy's height. This made Peabody's tail wag violently. Someone was giving him their full attention and was talking to him. The boy didn't look like he was gonna walk away. This was a chance!

"Do you want to play?" The boy asked as he held up a ball. He was smiling down at Peabody, making the puppy almost grin wider than possible.

"Yes!" Peabody exclaimed as he had found someone who also wanted to play with him. This was all a dream come true. He savored it to his fill, as he ran toward the opposite side of where the boy was standing.

"Here. I. Go!" the boy yelled as he flung the ball. Peabody tried to catch it with his mouth like when he practiced, but it torrented to high. He picked it up with his mouth and walked over to the boy and gave it to him. He may not have liked having to pick something up in his mouth, but he wouldn't dare try to make the boy unhappy.

The game lasted five more throws, each being too high for the puppy to catch, but it was fun. The boy was laughing and Peabody couldn't help but let his out as they played. The boy who walked away came back. He went toward the boy and whispered in his ears. He became sad and dropped the ball.

"Good-bye." the boy said as he walked away from the puppy. Peabody became frantic and tried to run after the boy, but didn't see as the ball that was used to play fetch, hit him in the face. The boy who had walked away stood between him and the one friend he had in a long time.

"Go away. We don't want a freak like you in the family!" he yelled, scaring the poor puppy, as his tails made its way between his legs. He shivered at the outburst given to him. he looked at the boy walking away, who turned around to give a final wave good bye.

"BEAT IT!" screamed the boy, who was now presumed to be the brother of the one who gave him so much love. Taking one last glance at his friend, Peabody ran away from the scene. Tear streamed down his fur and smudged his glasses as he tried not to look back. He loved to say a farewell, but hated to see him leave.

Peabody ran inside his cage and curled up in it letting his sadness stream down his face. He didn't care if other people browsing through noticed him, he didn't care. His friend was lost to him and no comfort from anyone would heal the tear in his heart. He shook in fear at the memory of the brother who forced the puppy to be gone and to be reminded that he wasn't normal.

He laid in his cage, denying food and water the entire day. He denied the smile of the sun and the kiss of the breeze. He denied the mild day and the emptiness of the other cages. He didn't want to feel the sting again. He didn't want to feel anything right now. He just wanted the sweet sleep that always came at night. And the dreams of love and affection from someone that accompanied.

**A/N: I got poetic at the end. Geez.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is kind of an origin story of Peabody.**

**Shelter Family Part 1**

The beagle ran through the grass of the small hill. The rain pounded against her fur, and the wind blew at her eyes. She could only run, as fast as she could. Nevermind the hollers or the yells, she could only run. The glass bottle could have been left out of the picture though.

The cut was nothing but a set back. She'll lick her paw later, and she'll sleep the bruise on her back of when she came back to alley. The bread was going to be hard rock if it got to cold. Hell! Her teeth was freezing on it! She had to hurry. It was almost dinner time and their bellies must be rumbling.

"If I see you again, there'll be another mutt in the pound!" the man cried as he called of the chase. Others stopped in their track and trudged away from the scene. She was glad, to see them leave. She slowed herself down and continued her journey.

It was a warm place to call home and it was a shelter none the less. The boxes that littered the place shielded the ground as well as the makeshift bed. It was a cushion with layers of cloth from shirts or clothing. It was warm and soft, enough for her pups and for herself.

The place was between a hotel and a pizzeria. On trash day, the owner would give them all a sausage and crusts that customers left behind when they had their fill. The hotel gave them cloth, from dirtied or destroyed sheets, that she would lay for warmth.

Home sweet home. Her paws were aching, and she was shivering. She shook of the water from her fur and trudged over to the box. It wasn't long until she was bombarded by five puppies who ran out at her.

Each was small, with a little brown spot on their fur. She dropped the bread and licked each one inspecting if everyone was present. Five. Not six? She was getting worried, until a small paw pushed the flap of the box out.

There, a snow white beagle ran out on his hind leg. He jumped at the beagle, and hugged her. It felt cold to touch the wet fur, but he didn't care as he clung to his mom. She was happy however, so who cared what the temperature was.

After he let go of the hug, they all returned into the warmth of the box. She padded in and plopped herself onto the cushion. The pups clamored in and nuzzled their mom. The snow white puppy came in and sat down on the mattress. He shook a little from the wind and hugged his arms for warmth.

The beagle than nuzzled all her pups to the bounty that she retrieved. The bread was soft as each pup tore into it. They nibbled on the hard outer crust until they made their way to the warm center of the bread.

Each got their fill and laid down to rest next to their mom. One started to lick her bleeding paws, as she laid on the nearby cloth that made the makeshift bed a little bit softer. Another rubbed it's side on her back, which made her yawn. She felt the relief of pain from both spot and curled herself, and warm the other puppies.

The white puppy was still nibbling on his bread, as he took a few bites off of it. He looked at his mom and tried to give her his left over. In return, she licked him, and nudged the bread back at him. She had already had her fill, from getting bread and a sausage.

He took the last little bites of the bread and made his way to his mom. He snuggled into the fur of her belly and planted his head on it. She licked his head, and he took in the wet tongue of her kiss. He pressed in more and hugged her harder. Yawns of the puppies and her echoed through the box.

The night was growing and the moon was hidden from them as they laid under the shelter of the box. Sleep was falling upon them and it was one that they caught with their tire eyes. Every one of them closed their eyes and slept through the night. Dreaming about what tomorrow had in store.

Tomorrow would have a lot of things in store for them.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked my swing in origin story. More will come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just have a new habit of noting you guys now. Like I'll keep on putting and A/N in a lot of my story chapters now. as well as me saying to fave, follow, and review. Check out "Sick Days", "Into the kennel", and "Imagination and Happiness', I'll updates chapters for all of them to the best.**

Rain always brought with it, questions that beheld the mind of the puppy. The pitter and patter gave him a soothing sense to wonder in thought. Sometime he'd question the simplest of things, even if the answer was there. Those were the day's when he questioned his future.

The pup shivered at the growing cold from the metal cage that surrounded him. The newspaper crunched as he shifted his back against the cage, trying to find as much comfort as he could. He was cold in the small room. The cages rang with each dog scurrying around, as though they were too scared. In truth, he was as well.

It went without say that when dark clouds rolled in, there would be some anxiety from every dog that roamed in the shelter. The barometric pressure was off, and the clouds were dark. The usual Tuesday for kids to view each dog was held, as the day was met with rain. It was too wet for dogs to play with the children and develop a playful bond with them.

The kids were still able to mingle with the dogs indoors however, making it fair game to see who'd be taken home. Peabody found it harder however, as he was usually ready to try his best on impressing the children outside. Indoors brought on a whole new field of experience for the dog.

He had to determine whether or not to leave his cage and mingle, or stay within it and let the kids browse. He didn't want to seem pushy as well, due to the change of atmosphere with the children's mood, as they weren't too pleased with being indoors instead of playing outside with the dogs.

Peabody has always thought it confusing that the kids were scared of him. Some thought him possessed when he tried to shake their hand. Some thought it uncanny to hear his voice enter their conversation. Others tried to brush him off as a figment of their imagination. they wouldn't conceive of the slight possibility that a meer canine could host a voice in human conversation, as well as the mind of a human.

There were those who looked at him as though he was a friend. A companion that they would love. They never shunned him, or looked away from him The ones who paid him mind, sparked his heart. He always tried to grasp on to the hold he gained from them, but never managed.

They'd leave him still. Some found a dog in need. Some found a dog they wanted. Some found that they didn't need a pet at all. he couldn't blame them on their choosing. He could only wish that they would reconsider or take more than just one.

He didn't blame his brethren for getting picked. He looked upon himself with shame. Shame that he would think that today would be different. The thought in his mind scorned him, and he dismissed and reminded himself to keep hope.

Always asking why he was born this way. What happened to him when he was younger? The question came with him to a halt, as he never would know the true answer. He was too young back then to know. he went the day in activities to ease his curious mind.

The day ended, and not a single person left with him. He was well aware that, in a few weeks, the shelter would gain more dogs that were rescued or transferred. For now, the cages were now barren with a few leftover dogs.

Peabody always dreaded these times, when the weather was this way. There was no way to keep his mind away from it. He knew there would be no way for it to harm him, while he was inside the shelter, but he always felt scared about it. No sounds, but the whimper of his other litter mates. it gave him unease.

If the rain brought him questions, the thunder brought him answers….

**A/N: Next chapter will of course be about him and how he gets scared of course. I hope you guys enjoyed this little chapter. Please review. It's always interesting to hear from you guys.**


End file.
